A user may desire to send information identifying recommended media content items to one or more recipients. For example, a teacher may desire to send information identifying recommended media content items to students. The user may identify recommended media content items and deliver a hardcopy or an email that includes information identifying the recommended media content items to particular recipients. Each recipient may then review the recommended media content items and determine how to view each item. For example, each recipient may manually schedule a recording of media content items at a digital video recorder, manually select video on demand items, and manually schedule download of downloadable media content. When a recipient is not technically knowledgeable, the recipient may encounter difficulties viewing each recommended media content item.